


To the Moon and Back

by writingenthusiast02



Series: Jack Daniels Fics [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, a bit of background information on the characters that may not be true, rewrite of a different work, that work is also mine, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 12:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingenthusiast02/pseuds/writingenthusiast02
Summary: { Rewrite of my previous work: 'It's You?' }Around 17 % of the population is born with a soul mark on their wrist, where one's pulse is commonly found.Daniel, ever since he can remember, has tried to hide away his soul mark, not wanting to meet his soulmate and have 'her' disappointed that he's 'her' soulmate.Jack has never really paid too much attention to his soul mark or to his possible soulmate, knowing that he would meet 'her' sooner or later, though he had growing suspicions that it wouldn't be a 'her' that he would be meeting.{ This Version Only Has One Chapter }





	To the Moon and Back

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Hope you enjoy this rewrite of my old fanfiction, I couldn't remember where I wanted that other fic to go, so, I decided to rewrite it.

Jack and Daniel couldn't seem to have more opposite opinions when it came down to soulmates and soul marks. Daniel, on one hand, thought that they were a waste of time when you could settle down with anyone that you wanted to. And with Jack, on the other hand, thinking that soulmates were an inevitable part of life as if they couldn't be ignored or fought off, no matter how hard you tried.

Not everyone is born with a soul mark though, just about 17 % of the world's population have been documented being born with a soul mark on their body, and Daniel's parents hadn't been within the lucky 17 %, but Jack's had been. Which, Peggy assumes, has to do with their opposing views on the matter. Jack had grown up in a house where his parents loved each other endlessly and held the same amount of love for their children. Daniel, on the other hand, had to deal with his parents almost constant fighting until they split when he was mid-teens, which is when he decided to go with his mother, thinking that she would need his help more than his father. And he had always favored his mother, to begin with, not that he would tell his father that, obviously.

For this, and a few other reasons that Daniel was more than reluctant to admit, was why Daniel always keeps his soul mark hidden, not wanting any of the other agents or any prying eyes looking at something that he wished that he didn't have. Jack, again, on the other hand, never bothered to hide his soul mark, knowing that if he wanted to find his soulmate he would have to keep the mark somewhat visible.

"Goodnight, Daniel, Thompson," Peggy said one night after having packed up the last of her things, as it was just the three of them that remained in the S.S.R. headquarters. "See you both in the morning." She added before walking from her desk towards the door of the S.S.R. headquarters back to the 'rest of the world.'

"'Night." Daniel had answered lazily, eyes still scouring over the same piece of paperwork that he had been reviewing for the past hour, or had been trying to anyways.

"Go home, Sousa, you look god awful," Thompson had said from the other side of the room, standing to stretch with a rather loud yawn before he had taken a few steps closer to Daniel's desk.

"I'm fine," Daniel scoffed, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes as he looked up at Thompson, who had arrived, rather silently Daniel would have to add, at the side of his desk, causing him to jump slightly as he didn't expect the other agent to be so close.

"Alright, whatever," Thompson said with a sigh before he turned and headed back for his desk, but not before Daniel caught a glimpse of his wrist, and the soul mark that is imprinted on it.

"You believe in soulmates, Thompson?" Daniel asks before he could catch himself, knowing that once the question was fully out there Jack would simply look at him with a raised eyebrow before laughing and telling him to 'really' go home.

"I guess I have to, seeing that I have this," Jack answers, surprising Daniel at how honest he was as he raised his arm and pulled his sleeve down slightly to show Daniel his soul mark, which made the man's heart drop into his stomach. "What's the matter, you look like I've just killed your mother." He adds with a scoff after seeing how pale Daniel's face got and how it filled with shock before tiny bits of fear peaked their way through to the surface. "Sousa?" He asks again after a beat of silence, now growing concerned for the other agent.

"Don't, uh, oh shit, don't freak out, all right?" Daniel says after another beat of silence, seeming to have recovered slightly as he reaches for his own wrist in slow, sluggish, and almost scared movements as Jack looks at him with pure confusion in his eyes. "Alright, just, don't, don't, I don't know, don't freak out." He says, repeating himself as he pulls his sleeve, revealing a thin layer of what seems to be like gauze wrapped around what Jack assumes to be his soul mark.

"Sousa, what-?" Jack begins to question the other agent but the words stop in his mouth as he sees Daniel's soul mark, a crescent moon with a black outline that has been 'colored' in with a deep navy blue, which matches his soul mark perfectly.

A beat of silence.

Another beat of silence.

Another beat of silence as Jacks eyes move from Daniel's soul mark to the other man's eyes.

Daniel sees something break, or at least change, inside of Jack, eyes looking at him pleadingly before they harden almost too quickly for his liking, instantly, he pulls his sleeve back down over his wrist.

"Don't tell anyone about this." Jack says in a hard tone before he turns back to his desk, grabs all of his things and leaves, walking faster than he normally would, but nothing, to either him or Daniel, about this situation is 'normal'.

"Jack," Daniel calls after the other agent, but it's too late, the other man had already left the office, leaving both Daniel and all of his work behind.

\--

The next day when Dooley pairs the two agents up Jack talks to the chief, in private, and before Daniel got a word in edge-wise, he was switched so now him and Peggy were working together, which he didn't mind, but he had just hoped that he would be able to talk to Jack about what had happened the previous night.

"What happened?" Peggy asks almost as soon as everyone split up to do their designated jobs.

"What're you talking about?" Daniel asks, not wanting to go against Jack's wishes and tell Peggy what happened the night before.

"Fine. Just, talk to me about it when you're ready." Peggy asks as they walk past Jack, who, she can almost instantly tell, tries to avoid looking at Daniel at what seems to be all costs.

"Thank you," Daniel says before they return to their desks and get straight to work, wasting no time on anymore conversation, unless it was relating to the case that they were working on, and that's the way they worked for the rest of both of their shifts.

\--

Another three days pass before Daniel gets the opportunity to talk to Jack about what had happened between the two of them. It was during the night shift again, and Daniel had noticed that Jack had basically been begging for any of the other agents to take the shift for him, claiming that he had a date but, none of the other agents took the bait and him and Daniel ended up alone, again.

Daniel lets out a sigh before looking up from his paperwork to look over at Jack, who seems to be immersed in his own work, but Daniel knows better, Jack has been looking at the same piece of paper each time he's looked up for the past forty-five minutes. "Jack." He says, wanting to start a conversation but not necessarily knowing how to go about starting one with the topic that he has in mind.

"What?" Jack says, almost snapping, turning slightly in his chair to look at the other agent with annoyance filling his eyes and posture.

"You know that we have to talk about it, right?" Daniel says, knowing that they're going to have to work something about, given that they have matching soul marks, and if any of the other agents find out they could be sent to prison.

"What is there to even talk about?" Jack hisses, standing from his chair before he storms over to Daniel, looming over him as he presses a finger into the other man's chest. "If you tell anyone, if I tell anyone, hell, if anyone even grows slightly suspicious of us we could get thrown in prison just because of stupid soul marks." He says with an angry glint in his eyes as he looks down at the other agent. "What do you want me to say, Sousa? Huh? That we can just live happily ever after together, well, news flash, life ain't like that, sweetheart." He says, his tone cruel and cold as his finger presses further into Daniel's chest.

"I never said that it was," Daniel says, slightly hurt by the harshness of Jack's tone, but he hadn't expected anything else from the other man, as there was no good, or at least legal, way that they could go about a relationship if that's even something that's on the table. "So, are you saying that you aren't going to try and give this," Daniel pauses to point between him and Jack before continuing with what he was saying "a try?"

"I never--look, nothing good will come out of us pursuing this," Jack starts, lowering his finger from Daniel's chest so now it lays dormant at his side. "you know that, don't you?" He asks, not wanting Daniel to have the wrong idea of what could happen if they were to pursue anything with one another, before he takes a few steps back from the other man, suddenly realizing just how close he had been to him. 

"I know," Daniel says simply, with a simple nod to match, not knowing what else to say as all the hope he had for him and Jack to begin something together was leaving quicker than it had come. "But that doesn't mean we couldn't still try." He adds, against his better instincts, before he raises his head to match Jack's eyes, which are filled with an emotion that he can't quite place.

"I mean, how would we even start? I'm not exactly the relationship-type-of-guy." Jack says with a slight sigh, deciding to give in what he knows both he and Daniel want and have wanted ever since they discovered that they're soulmates.

"How about we start with that drink you owe me?" Daniel asks with a slight smile on his face as he stands from his chair, holding onto his crutch for support before he heads towards the office doors.

"Since when did I owe you a drink?" Jack asks with a loose smile on his face as he follows Daniel towards the doors.

"Since now," Daniel says with a slight laugh as they leave the office, Daniel leading with Jack close behind.

\--

6 months have passed since the fateful night when Jack and Daniel decided to embark on a relationship together. 

And neither have been happier, which has made Daniel rethink his opinions on soulmates while Jack's have been solidified even further. Even though they try their hardest to act normal at work, the other agents, especially Peggy, have noticed changes in both of the Agents. Jack, for one, has been nicer to all of the Agents, especially Daniel and Peggy, he's begun to listen to them and their input during missions more and more. Enough to make Peggy concerned but also not enough for her to call any direct attention to it, as she doesn't want to ruin the 'team' that her, Daniel and Jack have formed over the past few months.

Walking towards the evidence room, Peggy hadn't expected to walk in on two of the other agents making out against the wall. She had especially not expected those two agents to be Jack Thompson and Daniel Sousa.

"Oh, good god!" She yelled as soon as she saw the two men in the room, turning around as quickly as her body allowed her, not wanting to see two of her coworkers having at it against the wall.

"Shit, uh, fuck," Jack says eloquently before Peggy turns back around to see both of the men with panic written plainly across their faces, now having separated from one another Daniel has begun to slightly pace back and forth, his crutch clacking against the ground as he does so. 

"Oh for god's sake, I'm not going to turn you in." She says with a huff of air, watching both of them relax as her words register in their brains. "It would be rather hypocritical of me if I did." She admits, knowing that they won't turn her in either, as neither of them is that stupid.

"Huh?" Daniel asks dumbly, confused expression plastered onto his face.

"Angie and I," Peggy says with a sigh as she sees both of their faces change from when they don't understand what she's saying until they do understand.

"Oh," Jack says dumbly, looking between Daniel and Peggy as if he had something else to say. "Sorry." He adds, shocking both Daniel and Peggy simultaneously.

"What happened to you? Why are you apologizing to me?" Peggy asks, both confused and well, more confused, as she has never heard Jack say 'thank you', let alone 'sorry' to anyone, but she has her suspicions that he has whispered it to Daniel after messing up or doing something dangerous without telling him first.

"I guess that's my influence," Daniel says with a small, yet proud, smile on his face as he looks Jack, who reciprocates the smile, not as fully, almost as if he's not comfortable doing so with Peggy there, be he does all the same.

"Just, don't let me find you two like this again, alright? You two are lucky that it was me who walked in and not someone else." Peggy says truthfully, as the two of them, without a doubt in her mind, would have been turned in within seconds if any of the other agents had walked in on them.

"Thank you, Peg," Daniel says with a smile, knowing that he owes her one, big time. "We owe you one." He says, knowing that Peggy won't see it that way, but he knows that just as she's not turning them in, she could do so just as easily.

"How about you guys come over for dinner some time? It'll be nice for Angie and me to be fully open with some friends, and I assume it would be nice for you two as well." She says, knowing that Howard would not turn her in, as he has told her about his flings with men and women alike, but she can relate to what Jack and Daniel are going through and thinks that it would be nice for the three of them and Angie to become closer as friends, even if they one thing bringing them all together is a lie that they have to tell everyone else in their lives.

"Yeah, okay," Jack says with a nod of his head after he and Daniel shared a look, as if that's all the needed to do to have a conversation, and Peggy wouldn't be surprised if that were the case, with how much she has caught the two of them staring at one another she's surprised it took her until walking in on them to connect the dots.

"Great, I'll talk to Angie about it tonight and then we can come up with a night for it," Peggy says with a curt nod of her head before turning to walk out of the room, but before she does she stops at the doorway and turns back to look at the two men. "I can't believe it took until this for me to figure it out." She adds with a scoff before fully walking out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Looks like we'll have to find another spot to make out in," Daniel says with a grin on his face before him and Jack break out laughing.

"I guess you're right." Jack says with a fond smile before he goes in for another kiss, Daniel meeting him halfway.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> the first picture on this link:  
> ( https://www.vectorstock.com/royalty-free-vectors/half-moon-crescent-vectors )  
> is what I was going for with their soul marks, sorry about the crappy description :)


End file.
